Kamen Rider Dens
by bh87f
Summary: The Rider War has ended, and because of the wish, the future has suffered. New Riders travel to the past, and they must win to make a wish that will make the future bright again. Please Review.
1. New Riders

**New Riders**

* * *

It was nighttime where a city resides. And all is quiet. Very quiet. Not a soul on the streets. Not a car in a sight. Not even single night animal was to be found. It was all barren. Void of life. But the reflection, showed something different. In the reflections showed countless monsters. So much, in fact, that the whole mirrors and glasses were filled to the brimmed with them.

Now, one person walks onto the street. Actually, no, one person runs onto the street. It seems they are aware of the beasts in the mirror as they keep looking at their own reflection. Then a tentacle shoots out of a glass building and grabs onto them. They are dragged along the ground and towards the reflection. They scream and try to pull the tentacle off. But it's no use. They got close to the glass…

And someone stomps on the tentacle forcing it to let go of the person "Run, get out of here!" The savior pulls the victim onto their feet and pushes them away from the reflections. He stares back at the monsters in the mirrors. He takes out a light blue card deck with a gold symbol of a wolf's head and faces it against the glasses. A silver belt with a slot in front of it appears on him. He then thrusts his right arm to his left and folded his pinky, ring finger, and thumb and slightly bended his fore and middle finger.

"**HENSHIN!**"

He puts the deck into the belt's slot. Soon after, three reflections of a person in a suit surround and approach him until the suit replaces him.

The suit itself consisted of a light blue bodysuit, with a silver armor on his chest and wore silver shoulder and knee padding. On his head, he wore a knight's helmet, and inside the helmet's visor are blue compound eyes. On his left arm was a gauntlet in the shape of wolf's head. It was colored light blue.

He stretches his arms forward "Let's ride."

The man, now in the suit, literally jumps into the mirror. He enters what looks like an empty and infinitely huge dimension. He enters a motorbike and rides it. He then exits what looks like the same area he was from, except that all the writings and pictures were mirrored. He exited the bike and faced a mob of the monsters from the reflection.

"Ka..." One of the creatures started with a barely comprehensible speech pattern "Ka...men...Ri...der."

The man, a Kamen Rider, reaches for his deck and pull out a card from the side. He turns it to show the card. It had the image of a gold, curved blade with the hilt being replaced with a circle with a hole in the middle. Above it were the words "Sword Vent". He reached for his gauntlet and slid the top part up, revealing a slot for the card. He places the card inside and slides the top part of the head back down.

"_Sword Vent._"

The gauntlet speaks what's wrote on the card, followed by the weapon on the card falling from the sky into the Rider's hand. He runs forward and starts slicing the monsters. He slashes, punches, and kicks monsters left and right, destroying some of them in the process. He throws his sword at one of the monsters and runs to take it back while kicking the creature back. However, in the midst of his attacks, he falls to realize one of them sneaking up on him.

"_Roar Vent._"

A monstrous roar filled the area and all the monsters started grabbing onto their "ears" and moving around. The Rider looks around and turns to the direction of the roar, a giant green mechanical alligator. Beside it was another Kamen Rider. His suit was a dark murky green bodysuit with an armor thicker then the blue Rider. In his hand was a giant broadsword, but the blade looked like an alligator's mouth. The Rider's helmet had a visor where his eyes are and and the bottom part looked like a mouth with sharp teeth. He had the same belt but the deck was different. It was colored green and it had the gold symbol of an alligator's head.

"You're late." The blue Rider said as he approached the other Rider.

"Better late than never." The new-comer replied. He looked at the mob "Let's get rid of what we can and get out of here." The green Rider pulled out a card from his deck that had the image of his symbol on it with the words "Final Vent".

"Got it." The blue Rider pulled a card with his symbol and the same words. He inserted it into his gauntlet while the green rider opened the blade of his sword and put the card into the slot before closing it.

"_Final Vent._"

Another monster ran up besides the blue Rider. This monster was a giant blue mechanical wolf which howled. He jumped up along with the wolf. The wolf bended its front legs and head upwards. The Rider inserted his foot in a foot-shaped slot behind the wolf. He launched forwards with the wolf on his foot and smashed the monsters with it. All the monsters hit exploded.

The green Rider ran forward with the alligator before jumping onto it. He placed his sword forward while the gator opened its mouth. All the monsters got pierced by the gator's teeth and the green Rider's sword.

They both landed near each other and sighed "I'd say this hunt went well." The blue rider spoke.

"Agreed." The green Rider replied. He looked at his hand and saw particles flying out of it "Let's go." The blue Rider nodded and they went back to where they entered.

* * *

The two Riders walked on a path in the woods. These Riders were now out of their outfit and in their normal attire. The first one, the blue one, had short spiky black hair with a blue stripe on the right side, and brown eyes. The other one, the green one, had a tan skin brown hair that was combed to the left and covered his left eye, which were colored brown.

"Man, they just keep coming and coming, huh, Jin?" The previously blue Rider spoke to his comrade, the green Rider, Jin.

"Yeah, and it won't stop." Jin looked up "I hate to say it, but it looks like we're losing."

"Hey, come on, just because there's more of them doesn't mean we don't have a chance. In case you forgot, we beat a mob on a daily basis."

"And in case you forgot, there's still a lot more of them." Jin retorted "I seriously question where you get your optimism from, Kimura."

They arrived at a tree with a small branch at head-level. However, when Kimura pulled the branch it revealed a machine with a card slot and circular monitor above it. "Can't be all gloomy like the rest of the world." He pulled out his deck and took a card that had the image of an open lock and the word "Access Vent". He placed the card in the slot and the monitor showed his symbol.

"_Access Vent. Welcome, Kamen Rider Dens, Takeshi Kimura._"

He took the card out and stepped aside. "Yeah, but you still should take this seriously." Jin stepped forward and took out the same card from his deck and did the same thing as his symbol appeared on the monitor.

"_Access Vent. Welcome, Kamen Rider Hunter, Jin Tsukino._"

He took his card out and the grass beside the tree opened revealing a set of stairs. Both of them put the deck back in their pockets and walked down them "Hey, I am serious about this. I know how grave our situation is. But I don't wanna go out there with a lot of depressing thoughts in my mind."

Jin sighed "Fair enough." A metallic door at the bottom slid open for them as soon as they reached the last step. They walked into a room that only had a long silver table with six chairs of the same color and doors all around. There was a door on the left, a door on the right, and three doors at the front.

"Yui-san, we're back!" Takeshi yelled.

A woman walked out of the middle door in front of them. She looked to be around her 30s and had short black hair "Takeshi-kun, Jin-kun, welcome back. How did it go?"

"It went well." Jin replied as he plopped down on one of the chair.

Takeshi did the same "I think some celebratory black tea is in order?"

The woman, Yui, smiled and nodded "Coming up." She went into the door to the right of the one she exited.

Takeshi put his foot up on the table and leaned on his chair. He then noticed that Jin was glaring at him "W-what is it?"

"You do realize I hate black tea, right?" Jin bluntly told him.

"You do?! Ah, crap, I forgot! I'll ask Yui-san to make you something else." He was ready to leave his seat.

Jin waved his hands "No need, I'll do it myself." He got up and went into the same door that Yui went while Takeshi rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

After having their drinks, everyone went to their beds, which were in the left door of the table and chairs, which led to more doors to their rooms.

Takeshi was lying on his bed, with a desk and a lamp nearby and the closet by the door. He sighed "Man, Jin's always gotta be a negative guy. Then again, he's got a point." He took out his deck.

* * *

"_GAH!_" Takeshi was being pulled in by a long elastic hands around his neck. He resisted but he got closer and closer to the mirror, when it suddenly just let go. Takeshi fell on his behind "_What the..._"

"_Hey, you!_" Yui yelled to Takeshi.

He turned to her "_Yeah?_"

"_Take this!_" She threw an item that looked like his deck to him.

"_Whoa! What is this?_"

"_An Advent Deck._"

"_A what?_"

"_Nevermind, just hold it out to the mirror!_"

"_Like this?_" He did as he was instructed and a belt formed around him "_Whoa, what the-_"

"_Don't just stand there awed and put the deck inside the belt._"

"_Huh?_" He did it and suddenly he transformed into a Rider "_Holy crap! What did turn into?!_"

"_A Kamen Rider._"

"_A...what?_"

"_Look, go into the mirror and I'll explain everything later._"

"_What do you-_"

"_Just do it._" Yui went behind him and pushed him into the mirror.

"_WHOA!_" Takeshi fell through the space between the Real World and Mirror World. He fell into the Mirror World and skidded across the ground "_Ow._" He held his head "_The least she could do is give me...a...warning._" He saw monsters ahead of him. They noticed him and started running towards him "_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! What do I do?!_" He remembered the card deck, and pulled out a card in hopes of something to happen. He pulled out a card that had the image of a monster, a giant mechanical wolf, and the card had the word "Voltwulf" "_Maybe..._" He noticed the gauntlet on his right hand and put the card in there.

"_Advent._"

Suddenly, the monster from the card ran in front of him and rushed towards the other monsters to attack "_Whoa...That's cool. What else is there?_" He took out another card that had the image of a gauntlet shaped like the wolf's head, and it said "Strike Vent". He put it into the other gauntlet.

"_Strike Vent._"

The gauntlet flew from the sky and onto his hand. It crackled with electricity and Takeshi slightly crouched. He charged towards the monsters and started punching them with the gauntlet. Everyone that was hit exploded. A glowing yellow orb flew out of them and the wolf ran and devoured them. He looked at his gauntlet "_What did I just get myself into?_"

* * *

Takeshi closed his eyes and smiled "I gotta admit, that was an amazing, yet terrifying experience." He put the deck on the table by his bed "But he i right about us not being close to winning. There's just way too many Monsters." He then drifted off "It'll take a miracle to win."

* * *

Note: I got this idea after watching Ryuki's movies. Seeing as how there are many alternate universe, I'm making my own with my own Riders. So anyway, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	2. Time Trip

**Time Trip**

* * *

"_Sword Vent._"

Hunter reached his hand up as he received a short sword in the shape of an alligator's tail. He stuck his Visor on his back as he assumed a backhand stance with his short sword. He rushed in at the crowd of monsters before him and slashed all of them with his weapon "Dammit, where's Kimura?" He stabbed a monster behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dens was fighting another hoard somewhere else with a sword "Dammit, Jin's gonna be mad." He swung his sword behind him offing another monster. He took out a card from his deck which showed the image of the shield in the shape of a wolf's body with it's back facing front. It also had the words "Guard Vent" on top. He put the card in his gauntlet.

"_Guard Vent._"

The shield from the image falls from the sky and he grabs it with his left arm and uses it to guard himself from a blast from his right. He proceeds to cut enemies from his other side.

* * *

Hunter opened his Visor and put in a card that said "Roar Vent" and had the image of Mukgator roaring with sound waves coming out.

"_Roar Vent._"

Mukgator appeared and roared which not only disoriented the monsters, but also sent a majority of the smaller ones flying. Hunter rushed in and finished the remaining ones off with his Muk Visor "Finally." He was about to leave the Mirror World when he noticed something on the ground. He picked it up and it showed the image of a clock with Roman numericals and said "Time Vent" "A new Advent Card?"

* * *

"HAH!" Dens finished the last remaining monsters with his Final Vent "And that takes care of that." He then noticed a card by his feet, the Time Vent card. He picked it up "What's this? I haven't seen something like this before."

* * *

Jin was waiting by a tree waiting for Takeshi. He saw him approaching "I see that your late for a second time in a row."

"Hey, don't blame me. I had my own mob to deal with."

"Fair enough." They started walking down a path.

"Hey, Jin, you'll never guess what I found." Takeshi started.

Jin turned to him "A new Advent Card."

"No, it's a new Advent Card-Wait, how did you know?" Jin reached into his pocket and pulled out the same card that Takeshi had "Whoa, that's the exact same as the one I found." He pulled out his own Time Vent card.

"Looks like my instinct was right." They both put it away.

"What do you think we should do?"

"I think it would be best if we told Yui-san first."

"Hmm, I guess so."

* * *

"Yui-san, we're back!" Takeshi yelled.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Yui asked as she approached them.

"Monsters couldn't lay a finger on us. By the way, we have to tell you about something we found. It could be a game-changer."

"What do you mean?"

"It's about this card." Jin pulled out the Time Vent card "Do you know anything about it?"

Yui gasped "This is the Time Vent card!"

Takeshi and Jin sweat-dropped "I think we figured that by now." Jin said "We want to know what it exactly does."

"It's a card that allows you to travel to the past." Yui explained "But I don't get it, this is Odin's card."

"Odin?" Takeshi asked "You mean the Rider that represents your brother?"

Yui nodded "It should've dissapeared along with him."

"I actually have another one." Takeshi pulled out his own.

"Two? How it that possible?" Yui questioned.

"I don't know, but I think Kimura was right." Jin said.

"Of course I am...About what?"

"This card, it could change everything." Jin started "Think about it, all this happened because a Rider made a wish that lead to this future. If we prevent that, this war wouldn't have started."

Takeshi snapped his finger "Right!" Then he realized something "What about Yui-san?"

"Oh, right." They both looked at her.

"Don't worry about me, the two of you have to go."

"But-"

"The monsters can't reach in here remember, we got rid of any reflective surface. And even then, they can't hurt me."

"That's true." Jin replied "In that case, let's go, Kimura." Jin ran outside.

"Ah, Jin!" Takeshi turned back to Yui "Will you really be fine? I mean, aren't you gonna be lonely?"

"Don't worry, Takeshi-kun, I'll be fine. And even then, I'll recruit another Rider like you and Jin-kun. Now go."

Takeshi closed his eyes hard for a while before reopening them "All right, then."

"Hey, Kimura, what's keepin' ya?!"

"Coming! Then, bye, Yui-san!" Takeshi ran out.

Yui sighed "He really does remind me of him."

* * *

Takeshi and Jin stood in front of windows.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

They both held out their own decks at the reflection as a belt appeared on both of them. Takeshi did his previous pose and Jin thrusted his right arm to his left as he made his hand look like a gun.

"**HENSHIN!**"

They both inserted their decks and donned their armors. Den stretches his arms forward again and Hunter slams his right fist into his left palm and they entered the reflection. They exited the other side in their Ride Shooter. And exited it.

"There's no monsters right now, so let's do it." Hunter told his partner.

"Right." They both opened their visors and inserted the Time Vent card.

"_Time Vent._"

They both stood their as they were engulfed in light before complete vanishing.

* * *

When they reappeared, they were both in the exact same spot where they used the card.

"Did we really travel back?" Dens asked.

"I don't know." Hunter replied "kinda hard to tell right now."

They heard a growling behind them and saw a monster running to the right "A monster." Dens entered a stance before being held up by Hunter "What is it?"

"Look."

Coming from the left where the monster appeared were two more Riders, a red Rider and a blue one.

"It's Ryuki..."

"And Knight..."

They watched as Ryuki jumped over the monster and kicked it back to Knight who slashed it with his rapier-like Visor. He drew a card and put it in his Visor.

"_Nasty Vent._"

A giant bat, Darkwing, appeared and caused a screech that made the monster fall on its knees. Ryuki took out a card and put it in his gauntlet-like Visor on his left arm.

"_Final Vent._"

A red dragon, Dragredder, appeared alongside Ryuki. It rose up and Ryuki jumped after it. He spun in the air and thrusted his right leg forward and folding his left one as Dragredder flew behind him. Dragredder fired a stream of flames and launched Ryuki forward which collided with the monster and made it explode. A ball of energy rose up and the dragon ate it.

"Whoa, I thought I'd never get to see Ryuki in action." Dens commented.

"Or Knight for that matter." Knight was about to look at the direction of where the two future riders were "Hide!" Hunter dragged Dens and hid behind a wall.

"What's wrong, Ren?" Ryuki asked.

"Nothing, I thought there was another Rider." Knight replied. They exited the way they entered.

Dens and Hunter peeked out "That was close." Takeshi said relieved.

Hunter walked out "Yeah." He noticed his arms starting to fade and Dens did too "Let's go." They both exited the way they entered from the future.


	3. Meeting the Veterans

**Meeting the Veterans**

* * *

When Takeshi and Jin exited the Mirror World, they checked into a hotel and discussed what to do the next day. They were on a bench in a park.

"Alright, first thing we should do is find the Rider that made the wish that turned out bad for us in the future." Jin started.

"Right. Problem is that we don't know who it is." Takeshi replied.

"Right, even Yui-san doesn't know. She temporarily disappeared before the Rider War ended."

Takeshi rubbed his hair "We're going in blind. What are we gonna do? We have until the end of this year to figure out who did it."

"You think I don't know that." Jin leaned back "I have a back-up plan in mind, but it's immoral and desperate."

"What is it?" Takeshi asked.

"…We take out all of this time's Kamen Riders."

"What?! You can't be serious?!" Takeshi yelled in outrage.

"That's why we're not using that plan until we need to."

"Still, we need to think of something else, I don't want to kill fellow Riders."

"Neither do I, but if under any circumstances we have to, then we have to do it." Jin sighed "First day and we're already screwed."

"No, not screwed. We just haven't found the best option yet." Takeshi assured.

Jin scratched his hair and chuckled "You're always the optimistic one, huh?"

Takeshi nodded "Someone has to be."

"I guess so." Jin leaned back. Suddenly a ringing sound went through his head, as well as Takeshi. They looked at each other and nodded before running off.

* * *

"AHHHHHH!"

A couple was being dragged to a window surface by two scaled organic rope, attached to what looked like an anthropomorphic snake monster.

"H-Help us! Someone!"

Takeshi and Jin were approaching the victims. Jin suddenly froze in his path "Hurry up, Jin!"

"Hold on!" He grabbed Takeshi by his arms.

"What the hell?! Do you not see the man and woman being dragged towards the mirror?!"

Jin dragged him behind a couple of trash cans "Look."

Takeshi wondered why Jin was acting this way until he saw a man with medium-length brown hair and another with black short spiky hair who pulled the couples away from the mirror.

"Are you okay?" The brown haired man asked. The couples nodded and ran off. He and the other man turned to the window and brought out decks. They did their own poses.

"**HENSHIN!**"

They put their decks into belts and transformed to the Riders that Takeshi and Jin saw the previous day.

"It's them..." Takeshi muttered.

The both of them jumped into the window surface and entered it.

"What do you think, Jin? Should we follow them?"

Jin was quiet for a moment "...Yeah. But keep out of their sights, got it?"

"Sure thing." Takeshi replied with a thumbs up.

* * *

The monster from before was running away but got blocked off by Ryuki and Knight in their Ride Shooter. They exited and got into stances. A couple of distances away, Dens and Hunter were hiding and observing the two "veteran" Riders.

"Hang on. Jin, why don't we ask for their help?" Dens asked.

"It's better if we don't alert others of our existence." Hunter answered.

"What? Why?"

"We would get attacked, a lot. And that would slow down our work. Besides, we might as well keep ourselves hidden in case we need to revert to, you know, Plan B."

"What?!" Dens yelled in a somewhat quiet tone. Luckily, Ryuki and Knight were distracted with the monster to notice "Jin, I thought we agreed not to use that plan."

"No, we agreed not to use it until we need to."

"But...Dammit..." Dens looked down. Then suddenly back up again "Hang on, if we ask for their assistance, maybe we wouldn't need to resort to that plan after all."

"How do you know that, Kimura?"

"I don't. But neither of us will know until we try. They say two heads better than one, so what about four?"

"They also say three's a crowd."

"Come on, Jin..."

Hunter was quiet for a moment as he thought about this "...Fine, but if we take too long, I won't hesitate to kill either of them."

"Fine." He left his hiding spot.

"Hang on, where the hell do you think you're going?" Hunter asked his partner.

"I'm gonna make a grand appearance."

"What?"

He walked up to both veteran Riders and the monster.

"Hm?" Ryuki noticed him.

"Oi, Kido, what's wrong?" Knight then noticed Den as well.

The monster also seemed to stare at the future Rider.

Den pulled out a card from his deck, his Sword Vent card. He inserted it into his Visor.

"_Sword Vent._"

His sword flew into his hand from the side.

"Another new Rider?" Knight saying to no one in particular.

"Newer than you think, Knight." Dens replied while swinging his sword around and charging at the monster.

"That pompous moron." Hunter muttered to himself. He then brought out his Visor "Might as well introduce myself, as well."

Dens started slicing at the monster and kicking it around. He turned to the other two Riders "Not bad, am I?" He didn't realize that the snake monster was back on its feet and charged at him...

Only to be knocked to the side by Hunter and his Visor broadsword "Hey, Dens, what did I tell you about showing off?"

Dens turned to his partner and scratched his head "Heh, sorry."

"Another one?" Ryuki said.

They all noticed the monster getting back up and how dazed it was.

"Let me take care of this." Dens said.

"Fine, but I'm not saving your ass a second time."

"You won't need to." He dropped his sword and took his Final Vent card out and placed it in his Visor.

"_Final Vent._"

His Contract Monster, Voltwulf, ran up beside him. Then they both jumped in the air, Dens inserted his foot into Voltwulf as he formed his front into a foot, and performed their dive kick.

"HYAH!"

The monster noticed the incoming Rider too late as he got hit and exploded.

Dens landed on his feet with his Monster beside him. Hunter then approached and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Was the showing-off really necessary?"

"Not really, I just wanted to do that."

"I swear to God, you're gonna get yourself killed one of these days."

"Ahem."

The two of them turned to the past Riders.

"That was an impressive move." Ryuki commented.

"But, as you probably assume, we have questions for you, starting with who are you guys." Knight interrogated.

"Figures." Hunter turned to his partner "Are you sure you want to tell them the whole thing? It could change the future you know."

"Can't be any worse than the hell we were living in." Dens stepped forward and introduced himself "I'm Takeshi Kimura, Kamen Rider Dens. And this is Jin Tsukino, Kamen Rider Hunter. We...need your help."

* * *

Note: Wow, I was lazy, wasn't I? Ah well, I'll pick up in the later chapters. Anyway, please review, it helps a lot.


End file.
